


fantasia

by jeongham



Category: IU (Musician)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, although.. i dont really know how to describe dancing, f/f - Freeform, i got inspired by everybody has secrets, is there a just dance 7, just dance 8, lapslock, lol, theyre not actually playing just dance hcjdafk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: "just move with me."then she started dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen! to! everybody! has! secrets!

"just move with me."

then she started dancing.

at first, jieun didn't know what to do. she stood, a rigid stone statue, petrified. gain grasped one of her shaky hands in her own firm one. rushed tango music flooded jieun's ears and the living room spun.

"w-wait, how-"

gain's dark eyes met hers. a bemused smirk played on her lips.

"it's not staged, jieun. it's not an automatic thing-", jieun scoffed, muttering something along the lines of 'obviously' under her breath, "you just have to go with it. don't be such a drag."

gain's toes flew away across the carpet. and then, with a jerk of their arms, all of a sudden she was back in jieun's arms.

"i'm not a drag," jieun hissed in her ear.

giggling, gain guided jieun's free hand to rest on her lower back. she raised their enfolded hands to the side, and slowly but surely they began waddling around the living room, the music miraculously calming to match their pace.

"this isn't fair. you know this like the back of your hand and i have no idea what's going on," jieun complained, stumbling along.

gain grinned, taking perfectly smooth, balanced steps around the room. jieun's steps were jerky, and she had already banged her heels against the coffee table twice. gain unclasped their hands momentarily to brush the hair out of her eyes. as she rejoined their hands their foreheads were flush. their lips were nearly touching. jieun sucked in an adrenaline ridden breath- and then gain had twirled out of her hands.

the guitar whispered quietly and the drums pounded away in the background. swirling strings crescendoed as jieun's lips flattened into a tight line. she stood limp and silent, watching gain spin back into her reach. as soon as their hands fumbled back into place, jieun whirled clumsily away from her. immediately she regretted her attempt to retaliate. returning to gain, her mouth flopped open, ready to explain. but although her body continued to shimmy along, her mind was frozen. once again, their lips were mere centimeters away in the dizzying chaos of the throbbing music and spinning surroundings. jieun tilted her head involuntarily, breathing in gain's heavy exhales, her eyes fluttering shut- and the back of the sofa hit her legs.

she fell back on the sofa, gasping as the wind was knocked out of her. gain tumbled on top of her, laughing loudly.

"i hate dancing," jieun moaned.

gain kept laughing, "you're just not good at it."

jieun glared at her. huffing in defiance, she licked her lips.

"kiss me," she declared.

gain grinned down at her, finally connecting their lips in a long awaited embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone even read this i


End file.
